youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters, Inc.
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Monsters, Inc.". It will appeared on Youtube on September 25, 2019. Cast: *James P. Sullivan - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mike Wazowski - E.B. (Hop) *Boo - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return of the Sea) *Randall Boggs - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Mr. Waternoose - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Celia Mae - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Roz - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Needleman and Smitty - Dizzy and Bit (UMIGO) *Fungus - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Abominable Snowman - Norm (Norm of the North) *Thaddeus Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Mrs. Flint - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Jerry - Buster Moon (Sing) *Betty - Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Small Monsters - Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tony - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Purple Slime Monster - Peter Rabbit *Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes - Tapirs (Ice Age) *Franky - Elliot (Open Season) *Orange Tentacle Monster - Otis (Barnyard) *Blue Monster with Teeth - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Oh (Home) *Charlie - Sid (Ice Age) *George Sanderson - Horton The Elephant (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Octopus Sushi - Hank (Finding Dory) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Gene and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Camera Monster - Captain Cube (UMIGO) *Yellow News Monster - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Purple Pink Monster - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Yellow Slug Monster - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Multiple Eyes Monster - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *One-Eyed Assistant Monster - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Boo in Monster Disguise - Holly Reindeer (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) *Waxford - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Claws Ward - Mr. Manchas (Zootopia) *Monsters with clipboards - Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sneezing Fire Monster - Olaf (Frozen) *Yellow Slug with Hat Monster - King Julien (Madagascar) *Slug Monster Assistant - Eddie (Sing) *Monster Teacher - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Spike Slug Monster - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Monster Kids - Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Skye (PAW Patrol) *CDA - Linuxx's Henchmen (Rock Dog) Scenes Index: *Characters, Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Character in the Closet/Hunter *Characters, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Charactertropolis *Characters, Inc. Part 3 - Characters, Inc./Dave *Characters, Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! *Characters, Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/Vanellope! *Characters, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Characters, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime *Characters, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Melody to Work/Potty Break/Dave's Plot *Characters, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/E.B. on the Run *Characters, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Characters, Inc. Part 11 - E.B. Kidnapped *Characters, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Characters, Inc. Part 13 - Nick Scares Melody *Characters, Inc. Part 14 - Banished *Characters, Inc. Part 15 - Nick Rescues Melody *Characters, Inc. Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Dave's Demise *Characters, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Hunter *Characters, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye *Characters, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Characters, Inc. Bloopers and Epilogue *Characters, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Treasure Planet *The Angry Birds Movie *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Zootopia *Hop (2011) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Sing *The Rescuers Down Under *Ice Age 1 & 2 *Frozen *Cats Don't Dance *Peter Rabbit *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *UMIGO *Yin Yang Yo! *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Littlest Pets Shop *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Fredinand *Danger Mouse (2015) *The Secret Life of Pets *Open Season *Barnyard *Big Hero 6 *Home *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Rock Dog *The Little Mermaid 2: Return of the Sea *Finding Dory *The Emoji Movie *Robots *Octonauts *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Madagascar *The Star *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *PAW Patrol *Norm of the North Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Monsters Inc Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube